


Bittersweet Symphony

by marvellouslynerdy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Friendship, Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellouslynerdy/pseuds/marvellouslynerdy
Summary: Sometimes an act of kindness can lead to better things.Songfic to Bittersweet Symphony by The Verve.Cross-posted from tumblr (@theredspecials)





	Bittersweet Symphony

⭐︎Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life,  
Trying to make ends meet, you're a slave to the money then you die.⭐︎

The final batch of cakes went into the oven and you sighed, and leant up against the counter. The clock on the wall read 5.48am. There was still over three hours till the shop opened, and you’d been here since well before 4am. You weren’t even halfway through the shift. After the cakes were done, it was time for pies and slices. Wiping the sweat from your brow, you turned to grab some already baked and cooled cupcakes from the shelf to ice, when you noticed a small huddle of people outside, bundled together underneath the light outside. 

“Darling, just because the light is on, doesn’t mean they’re open!” you heard one voice shout.

“But I’m cold and hungry and my phone is dead, Freddie!” a second voice retorted.

“C’mon, if we keep moving, the sooner we can get to the flat.” another voice added. This one was vaguely familiar.

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if the van hadn’t broken down.” one grumbled, and you saw the group begin to shuffle away.

You debated whether to let them in. It was freezing outside and you were lonely and bored out of your brain. “Screw it.” you mumbled, and hurried to the door, yanking it open.

“You can come in here if you want!” you shouted. “Get out of the cold for a bit!”

From what you could see, the four faces split into smiles. The four figures shuffled into the store, the light throwing their faces into focus. 

The first one to enter had bright brown eyes, tan skin and flowing black hair, and was followed by a blonde with twinkling blue irises. Then came another with fluffy brown hair and a shy smile. Finally, a face you recognised.

“Mr May?” you asked, slightly shocked.

The curly-haired man’s eyebrows shot into his hair. “Sorry?” he stammered out.

“You teach my cousin. You’re her maths teacher! Her name is Audrey.” you replied.

“Oh! You’re the one who picks her up from school on Fridays!” he said, recognition creeping into his voice.

“Yeah!” you said, grinning. “I’m Y/N.”

“Well, you can call me Brian, it’s not like you’re one of my students. And you look to be my age, anyway.” he smiled.

The raven-haired one stepped forward. “I’m Freddie, Freddie Mercury. Thank you for letting us in!” he beamed. “This is Roger Taylor.” he said, gesturing towards the blonde, who winked. “And this is John Deacon.” The brunette gave a gentle wave.

“Now I do have some work to do, but you’re welcome to hang here until it’s light outside, if you’d like.” you offered.

“That’s very kind, but we don’t want to be in your way for too long. We’ll just warm up a bit and go.” Brian said.

“None of you are dressed for the cold. You can stay. Or I’ll call you an Uber.” you replied.

“No, no, we can do that. If you can spare a phone charger?” The blonde, Roger asked.

“Sure.” you said, taking his outstretched phone and plugging it into the charger next to you.

“Thanks.” he said.

“So, what’re you all doing out this early, hm? You’re not dressed to go clubbing, and none of you are drunk.” you asked, mixing a bowl of buttercream.

“Well, we’re all in a band called Queen, and we’re recording an album.” John spoke up. “The studio is only free at awful hours, so we make do.”

“Wait, you guys played at the Crown and Anchor last week, right?” you asked.

Roger nodded enthusiastically. “Were you there?”

You laughed while pouring the vanilla buttercream into the piping bag. “No. But i could hear you from my flat across the road. You sure know how to make noise.”

Roger’s face reddened slightly. “Sorry.”

“Wait, dear! Did you say your flat was across the road from the pub?” Freddie spoke up.

Swirling the icing on the cake, you nodded.

“No way.” he breathed.

“What?” you asked, placing the piping bag down on the counter. 

“You’re in the same lot of flats as us. The tall brick building on the corner?” Brian replied.

“Yeah. What? No way. How haven’t I seen or heard you?” you asked disbelievingly.

“Well, we are on the first floor.” John said.

“Oh okay, yeah. I’m on the fifth.” you replied.

“How do you afford it? Like, there’s four of us and we can just get by.” Roger blurted out, receiving a dig in the ribs from Brian.

“I work, and work. Just a slave to the money I suppose. I won my university scholarship so…” you trailed off.

“That makes sense, dear. We work our butts off too. Roger and I run a market stall, John is doing small engineering tasks here and there and Brian is teaching.” Freddie added.

“Aha! Phone charged!” Roger exclaimed. “We’ll be out of your hair in no time!”

Inwardly, you sighed a little bit. It was nice to have some company that wasn’t the music playing in the background.

“Cool, an Uber is now on the way.” Roger said.

“You should come and hang with us some time soon, dear!” Freddie said.

“You sure?” you asked.

“Of course. Least we can do for you getting us out of the cold.” Brian said, smiling.

“We’re in apartment 11, feel free to visit us whenever you wish.” John added.

“Uber’s here. Thanks heaps Y/N!” Roger said, grinning.

“Thank you, dear!” Freddie said, bonding over and giving you a kiss on the cheek.

“It was nice meeting you!” John smiled.

“Thank you very much!” Brian said, and ushered everyone towards the door.

“Hold up!” you said, and hurrying around the corner with a box. “These are rejects because they’re funny shaped but they’re perfectly okay to eat!” you said, handing it to Brian.

“Thank you. See you soon.” he smiled, and left.

You watched the four of them leave, and glanced back at the clock and the near-silence that filled the bakery. 6.58am. At least you had something to look forward to now.

⭐︎No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,  
But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold.⭐︎

It had been just over a week since the band had hung out in the bakery. And this was the first night you had off, so you intended to make good use of it. It was a Friday and you’d managed to get out of having an early morning shift for once. So instead of having to sleep the day away and rise early to go to work, you could do something for your own enjoyment.

It was a warm morning, and you sat on your tiny balcony nursing a cup of tea and a book when you heard shouting from downstairs.

“I’m playing it at the right speed!”

“No you’re slowing down! for God’s sake, Brian!”

You laughed and stuck your head over the balcony to see a disgruntled Freddie sitting outside with a notebook and his own cup of tea.

“Freddie! What’s going on?” you shouted down to the other man.

He looked up, startled, but saw you and relaxed. “Oh hello dear! We’re rehearsing! Or trying to! Would you like to come down and join me here?” he called.

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll be there!” you replied, heading back inside and throwing on some shoes and quickly brushing your teeth, leaving your half-finished tea on the counter.

⭐︎I need to hear some sounds that recognise the pain in me, yeah.  
I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now.⭐︎

Listening to Queen rehearse and record was simply thrilling, you found yourself becoming invested in the melodies, harmonies and rhythms the band concocted.

“Yeah, you’ll want to put your pointer finger there. Across the second fret. And strum. There you go!” Brain said encouragingly as you carefully nursed his guitar on your lap. He was trying to teach you how to play after you’d expressed an interest in the instrument.

“Brian, you’re letting them near your guitar already?” Freddie whined from the doorway. “I live with you!”

Brian laughed. “Last I looked, Fred, Y/N hadn’t dropped any musical equipment!”

⭐︎I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down.  
You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet, yeah.⭐︎

Queen had a gig tonight at the university bar. You volunteered to help them prepare backstage, and were just putting the finishing touches to Brian’s makeup.

“Freddie, why are we going all vintage with our outfits?” John asked, smoothing down the front of his satin shirt.

“Darling, our music is inspired by those ‘vintage’ bands, and besides, it’s fabulous to look like we’re straight out of the 1970s.” he grinned, continuing to fluff his hair.

“On in five, boys!” called the owner of the bar, and the band all grabbed their instruments, checking they were ready to go. You were beyond excited, being able to join these boys on their journey and watch them grow. Their album would be out next month and here they were, all made up, and ready to capture the hearts of everyone in the crowded bar.

The boys headed on stage and you glanced at their setlist, pinned to the wall, recognisable in Freddie’s artsy scrawl.

Surprise Song  
Keep Yourself Alive  
Father To Son  
Son And Daughter  
Ogre Battle  
Kashmir Excerpt  
Great King Rat  
Stone Cold Crazy  
Liar  
Jailhouse Rock

You moved to stand by the side of the stage, and grinned as the band as they took their places.

“Good evening all you beautiful people! We’re a group called Queen and we’re here to entertain you tonight! I am Freddie Mercury, we have Roger Taylor on drums, John Deacon on bass and Brian May on guitar!” Freddie said, to great applause.

“We’ll be starting the show with our take on a classic 90s song, which we know is a dear favourite of a dear friend of ours! Enjoy!” He said.

Brian began playing a riff you recognised almost instantly. John held the bass notes beneath, and Roger joined in on drums. Then Freddie began to sing.

“Cause it's a bittersweet symphony this life…”


End file.
